Naozumi Kinoshita
Naozumi Kinoshita (Japanese: 木之下 直澄) is a Japanese girl from Tokyo who is an abrosexual anime fanatic. As of “Clement Anciel”, she will wield the Kitsune Miraculous with the power of Combustion with the name Nijimoeru (which means “rainbow combustion”). She will only be called upon if the time comes because combustion would cause fire and it could do lots of damage. Appearance Naozumi has rainbow hair and clothing, perhaps to show her anime fanatic personality. She has a pink and olive green hair barrette with a bow on it. Her eyes are heterochromic, the left being olive green and the right being sea green. Personality Naozumi loves anime, but she doesn’t appreciate being deceived, especially if the person who deceived her did so for personal gain. She, along with Kagami, Marinette and Adrien, know about Lila’s true nature and Lila sometimes targets her because Naozumi ordinarily is the first to defend Marinette when the class turns against her because they believe what Lila says. She is also an open supporter of the LGBTQIA+ community (but this is mostly because she is LGBTQIA+ herself) and will beat you up if you say anything bad about them regardless of who you are. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Naozumi is a friend of Marinette’s and whenever anyone turns against her because of Lila, Naozumi will immediately rush up to defend her. If Marinette were to be expelled from school because of Lila and Naozumi couldn’t defend her well enough, she would never forgive herself for letting Marinette suffer like that because of Lila's lying. Regarding Ladybug, Naozumi deeply and genuinely respects her and suspects she is Marinette due to their identical hairstyles, voices and eye colors. Lila Rossi Naozumi knows for a fact that Lila is a liar and she would never believe anything Lila says. She dislikes her because Lila uses lies to make others turn their backs on Marinette. She and Kagami help each other find new ways to try and expose Lila once and for all. Kagami Tsurugi She is friends with Kagami, and they bonded over their mutual desire to expose Lila as a liar once and for all because they have both had a negative experience with her. Skairas He had feelings for her at first, which (unsurprisingly) irritated her to no end. Eventually she told him she was abrosexual and he stopped having feelings for her and their relationship has become more positive. He knows of Kagami’s identity as Ryuko but doesn’t know if he should tell Naozumi. Trivia * Abrosexual means you have no fixed sexuality; one day you could be bisexual, another homosexual, the next day polysexual. * Up until "Clement Anciel", Naozumi was secretly homeless because her parents kicked her out due to her sexuality; this is until Kagami and her mother find out in "Clement Anciel" and she goes to live with them; as of "Clement Anciel", Tomoe Tsurugi (Kagami's mom) will try to charge Naozumi's parents with child abuse and will finally succeed at the end of the show. Category:LGBTQIA+ characters Category:Miraculous holder